valiant_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Beginner's Guide
Section 1 Building your Starter Squad Players can select up to 5 heroes to form your team. Leon & Theia are 5★ potential heroes that are given to every player at the beginning. Both of them come with recommended faith as well. Subsequently, you get to select a Valiant of your choice to join you in your journey. Please choose your Valiant wisely as it may determine the type of team you form in the early part of the game. Info Developer included recommended Faith for each Valiant in the selection screen. It is preferred to go with the recommendation unless you are very confident of your own choice. Beginner's Squad setup Suggestion: As your first team set-up comes with [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Leon Leon] (Guardian) and [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Theia Theia] (Healer), you have the tank and heal roles covered. Depending on which kind of unit you get from your gold summon, it is suggested you choose your Valiant accordingly. * Scenario 1: 2* Melee unit - Squire, Knight, Thief Choose a Ranged Valiant such as Kiera, Kane or Lucille. If there are events running such as the Global Server Opening event, which gives a free 3* (potential 5*) mystic, I'd suggest picking''' Kane' with ''Hera faith (bonus crit). Main reason is because you already have a healer in [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Theia Theia], and she's pretty strong even until late game. If there is no free mystic in the horizon, pick Kiera with suggested Athena faith. Having a team with a balanced magic and physical damage will help a lot in clearing fights mid game (when you are level 35+). * Scenario 2: 2* Ranged unit - Acolyte, Sorceress, Bowman Choose a Melee Valiant such as [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya Freya], [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Darrion Darrion] or [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Shizu Shizu]. As [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Leon Leon] is already a pretty good guardian, [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya Freya]' '(Ares faith)' '''or [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Shizu '''Shizu']' '(Hera faith) are better picks. In the short term, both are pretty much the same, but do consider that [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya Freya]' '''can is more direct damage while [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Shizu '''Shizu']' '''has more utility. In simpler terms, when you have less heroes to work with, [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya '''Freya'] is good for direct damage, but when you have other heroes to deal the damage, [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Shizu Shizu]' '''works better due to her refresh, stuns, swaps, etc. However, it should be noted that [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya '''Freya']' '''has berserker class, which is argubly one of the highest dmg classes in the game. As only the '''Valiant Grand Selector '''allows choice of faith, choosing [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya '''Freya']' '''makes it easier for most players since there is no need to worry about her faith unlike when Valiant summons are used; You may get an Athena [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya '''Freya'], which will need either another 5* to change faith, or she will be just used as limit break fodder. Given the initial heroes and resources, below are some team building suggestions: Suggested Hero and Team build 1: Balanced and ease of levelling into mid game. #'Freya:' Choose Ares or Zeus faith. Recommended faith is Zeus. Champions as a class can use more HP and defence to increase their survivability. I personally prefer Ares faith for additional attack stat. Train to 5★ Berserker or Warlord. (Top priority to train and promote) #'Leon:' To train up to a 5★ Blood knight for PVE and Raid. (2nd promotion priority) #'Theia:' Train her to 5★ form as support unit for PVE with unique revive skill. #Any hero that has 5★ potential or is a 5★. Preferably DPS in nature. Remarks: Easy to build. In PvP though, just ok at everything, so might not perform very well against those who already planned their Team Strategy. Suggested Hero and Team build 2: Geared more towards PvP capable mid/late game # Choose a Strategy and then choose the Valiant. Trigger Team = Hera Kane Grand Ranger. Pure Damage Team = Ares Freya Berserker, etc. # Leon: To train up to a 5★ Blood knight for PVE and Raid. For his PvP build, you need to go Blood Knight. With the pull effect and also the high def, he'll make a good frontline tank, and work for heal trigger teams. # Any hero that has 5★ potential or is a 5★ with good team synergy. Consider DPS and summoners as higher priority. Remarks: Will slow down your early game slightly, except if you go Ares Freya. Just dump the rest of the no so useful for PvP heroes when you pull ones that help in your team synergy. Additional Information *'Rumor' For the first 10x premium summon of every new account (400 gems), at least one 5★ potential hero will be drawn. See Section 2 on premium hero summoning below. *Leandra: (given free if you pre-registered during the global launch). *5★ Summoner hero with useful skill delay *If a player does not have Leandra, train another hero with 5★ potential. Training heroes with 4★ potential is fine, but they will not be as useful late game (with only few exceptions). I will not spend too much resource on them, just use them until I get the next hero with 5★ potential. Section 2 7 Essential Tips for every New Player Guide Quest Follow the Guide Quest closely from the start to get handsome rewards Note Always prioritize the guide quest and look ahead to preview the upcoming quest requirements (under the quest menu) before committing any upgrades or promotion of heroes. Especially if you are a F2P player, promoting a hero prematurely may set you back a few hours of game play in completing your guide quest due to limited resource. Premium Summon 10x Premium Summon for Heroes (400 Gems Summoning) Note I suggest for players to accumulate 400 gems to do summoning as you will get 2-3 Valianites in addition to 10 heroes. You will obtain at least one 4★ hero too. This is also cheaper than doing 10 times of 1x premium summon since that will cost a total of 450 gems and gives 0 valianite. Info Valianite is a very valuable premium currency as you can exchange them for selectors at the shop. Gem Farming Easy way to farm gems will be completing all the story missions. If you happen to hit a wall in your game progress, go back to the mission nodes and start clearing other trials 2 and 3 to earn more gems. You can also get gems by training and promoting your heroes. Completing Daily Quests and All-time Quests. Daily Quests at prestige level 0 will give 15 gems, while at prestige level 15 will give 25 gems on completion. Some All-time quests are repeatable and will reward gems. You can get a total of 643 gems by completing all the Guide Quests *You get a total of 177 Gems for completing All the Basic Quests. *You get a total of 176 Gems for completing All the Advanced Quests. *You get a total of 290 Gems for completing All the Expert Quests. Once you reach level 15, you will gain access to arena where you can receive ranking milestone rewards as well as weekly ranking rewards that include gems. Maintaining Bronze 3 ranking at the start can give you 40 gems weekly. As you climb higher up the arena ranks, you can get more milestone and weekly gem rewards. Other than the consistent methods highlighted in the sections above, there are many other ways to obtain free gems until late game: *Login rewards and Maintenance compensation. *Daily event: ::*Tower of Lost Souls have 50 floors at the time of writing. Some of the trials give out gems as rewards. ::*Trial rewards for the other 3 Daily events (Goldmine, Tower of Despair, Capitol) *Building a Gem Cavern (Unlocks at Town Hall Level 20) : ::*Gem expedition quest ::*Generate gems passively *Story mode Event: Abyssal Gate : ::*Completion achievement *Limited Time Event: ::*Trial Rewards ::*Achievement Chests ::*Exchange for gems in Bazaar Gold Farming You can farm for gold by collecting the 1★ to 5★ gold items from the daily Goldmine event. Sell the gold items to get gold. There is bonus gold drop rates on Monday, Thursday and Sunday. 3x gold by default, 4x gold by prestige 10 and 5x gold by prestige 13. Another mainstream method to obtain gold is to build a goldmine in your Garrison. At maxed level of your Goldmine, its production rate will be 4500 gold per hour and up to 7000 gold for prestige 15 players. Expedition. There are 2 buildings expedition quests that give gold. They are namely Goldmine and Fusion Altar. You can also obtain gold by playing through the game normally. Gold drops in Story and Event Quests. The occasional event items such as red packets or 6 ★ gold ores can also be sold for a large amount of gold. You can buy x2 value of Gold in SHOP with gems you earn in game. This is a good method anytime you run out of gold. Doing this will allow you to progress faster. Obtaining and Using Equipment You can obtain equipment at different stage drops, summoning them from the equip summon, event rewards and crafting them. Similar to summoning heroes, 10x premium equipment summon is more worthwhile than to use 10 times of 1x premium summon as it is not only cheaper by 25 gems for a total of 10 draws, but players can also get Valianites. Note You should save gems for summoning heroes rather than equipment at the beginning as you will need to form a strong team of heroes before you find the suitable equipment to match them. When using equipment, it is advisable to use equipment that come as a set for its set bonus. If you are unable to complete the full set, having more than one part of the set grants a partial set bonus as well. You may not need upgraded equipment to complete most of the normal difficulty stages except the last map. For equipment below 3★, it is not advisable to upgrade them beyond +6 as you will need higher rarity equipment to clear Heroic and Legendary stages, hence you should save your resources. Friends, Strangers, and Items Use strong friends/strangers and consumables to get through Story Quests When you are stuck at any of the stages, it is worthwhile to consider bringing a strong friend or stranger during stage selection to help you. Chat actively on the Gen-1 channel of the in-game chat to find strong friends! During times when the difference between victory and loss amounts to a few HP, consumables such as potions can be very helpful. Leveling and Promoting your heroes A top priority for new players is to quickly level, train and promote your heroes, to a full squad of 5★ heroes. You can use a combination of experience pots and leveling through completion of story quests to level up your heroes. You can obtain Job keys from completing Job Quests. The Job keys can be used to farm for Job Relics which will be used to promote your heroes. *3★ relics are used to promote heroes to 4★ while 4★ relics are used to promote heroes to 5★. I suggest for players to refresh at least 5 job keys (25 gems) per day as it will help you progress faster. I recommend players to refresh 10 job keys (25 gems + 50 gems) daily for your 1st complete squad. Section 3 Frequently Asked Questions 1. Where do I spend my Gems? *Buy job keys (25 gems) *Save to summon heroes at 400 gems (See Section 2 of the guide) *For players who intend to spend on the game, I would suggest them to summon 400 gems several times until they have gotten a squad of all 5★ potential heroes. *Buy Energy only when needed but not for clearing missions. 2. What are phoenix hatchlings and how should I use them? *They give 20% fixed training bonus regardless of hero rarity and upgrade level. Therefore, they should be saved for training your high rarity heroes (Preferably 5★ heroes) at their +1 or +2 levels. *They are locked when you obtain them, hence you will have to unlock them by tapping on the red lock when viewing their 2D art in gallery/hero selection page. 3. Which heroes should I train at the beginning? *Train heroes with 5★ potential. Also as mentioned in section 1 of the guide, DPS heroes are essential for clearing story quests at early stages. Guardians( other than leon) and Mystics are better to train for Arena. 4. Which Buildings should I build first? *Up until townhall level 10, you should build Goldmine, Armorsmith, Iron Quarry, Marketplace and Wishing well. You can find more guides on buildings and their utilities on the Valiant Force Official forum. 5. Where do I spend my Gold? *Your initial focus should be spending gold on two areas. *Upgrading the buildings in your garrison/ town hall *Training your 5★ potential heroes to +2 by summoning heroes using gold. It will cost 45,000 Gold for 10x Hero Summon. 6. Which bundle should I buy if I’m a low spender? *Emiko Delivery at USD3.99 is a must buy because total gems by the end of 28 days will give 800 gems. Even with limited event bonus, 650 gems will cost USD $21, therefore whenever Emiko Delivery is available, you should grab it! *Emiko Royal Package USD14.50 gives a total of 1350 gems, 1.43 million gold, 490 energy by the end of 14 days. Comparing with the numbers above, the resources given come at an even steeper discount! *Newcomer Bundle USD$0.99. For just 1 dollar, new players can obtain 100 gems, three 3-5 Hero tickets and 200k gold. This is the cheapest bundle, definitely value for money. *Starter Bundle USD3.99 for 150 gems, 250k gold, 3 valianites, 50 hero and item slots each. As you will definitely need to expand your hero and item slots sometime into the game, this is a great package to purchase for that purpose. Furthermore the additional 3 valianites will be useful for exchanging selectors. *Level up Bundle USD24.99. You can only purchase this bundle before reaching Player level 30 for each new account. You can get a total of 3400 gems by the time you reach level 50. This bundle is extremely value for money. When compared to the event bonus purchase of 2800 gems for USD$78, this is a steal.